What if SpongeBob SquarePants ended after the first movie?
Almost everyone agrees that SpongeBob SquarePants is Nickelodeon's most iconic franchise of all time. But what if it ended after Hillenburg left the show and it declined? Changes *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' would serve as the series finale. However: **''Truth or Square'', Atlantis SquarePantis and the stop-motion specials It's a SpongeBob Christmas! and The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom still exist as one-off specials/TV films for SpongeBob post-series finale. **''Sponge Out of Water'' and Sponge on the Run would still exist as theatrical sequels to the first film, although being traditionally animated instead while still featuring live-action segments. **Video games based on the series would still be developed. **The SpongeBob SquarePants musical would still exist as well. *''The Fairly OddParents'' would be considered Nickelodeon's top-rated show after the show's ending, being then followed by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Adventure Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Legend of Korra and The Loud House. *All the bad shows made to imitate SpongeBob don't exist. *While The Fairly OddParents seasons featuring Poof would still exist, the live-action movies and the last two seasons featuring Sparky and Chloe wouldn't exist at all. *Nickelodeon would pick up Adventure Time due to Fanboy and Chum Chum not existing, leading to Cartoon Network to restart his renaissance only after the premieres of Regular Show and The Amazing World of Gumball. **''Adventure Time: Distant Lands'' would air on Nick as well rather than Netflix or CBS All Access. *After the series finale of iCarly, the channel's live-action schedule would be gradually axed as a way to focus exclusively on animated content and provide stronger competition to Cartoon Network rather than Disney Channel. **As a result, future live-action sitcoms would be produced instead for TeenNick. **Despite that, Henry Danger and The Thundermans still exist, yet as animated. **The only exceptions are the All That and Are You Afraid of the Dark? revivals. *Due to mainly being seen as a cash grab, the Baby Shark show wouldn't exist. *A few original shows will take places of some of the shows that were terrible or seasons of SpongeBob. *Nicktoons would be reformatted into a classic Nickelodeon programming channel, meaning NickRewind wouldn't likely exist at all. Shows Notes: *This list includes exclusively original productions. ** = co-produced by Nickelodeon since 2011 Animated *''Rugrats'' (1991-2004, TBD) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996-2004) *''KaBlam!'' (1996-2000) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1997-2001) *''CatDog'' (1998-2005) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998-2004) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999-2004) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2004) *''As Told By Ginger'' (2000-2006) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001-2012) *''Invader Zim'' (2001-2006) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2008) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002-2006) *''All Grown Up!'' (2003-2008) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003-2009) *''Winx Club''* (2004-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004-2007) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-2008) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2007) *''The X's'' (2005-2006) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-2008) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007-2009) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2011) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-2011) *''Making Fiends'' (2008) *''Adventure Time'' (2010-2018) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2015) *''/Jeanette of the Space Pirates/'' (2010-2016) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2012-2014) *''Robot and Monster'' (2012-2015) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-2017) *''/Olivia and Leroy, Middle School Detectives/'' (2013-2018) *''/The Last Dwarf/'' (2013-2017) *''/The Thundermans/'' (2013-2018) *''/Henry Danger/'' (2014-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-2017) *''/The Afterlife With María/'' (2015-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Bunsen is a Beast'' (2017-2018) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2017-2019) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2018-present) *''Pinky Malinky'' (2019-present) *''The Casagrandes'' (2019-present) *''It's Pony'' (2020-present) *''Glitch Techs'' (2020) *''Adventures in Wonder Park'' (2020) *Untitled Star Trek series (TBD) *Untitled Garfield series (TBD) Live-action *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1991-2000, 2019-present) *''All That'' (1994-2005, 2019-present) *''Romeo!'' (2003-2006) *''Drake & Josh'' (2004-2007) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004-2007) *''Unfabulous'' (2004-2007) *''Zoey 101'' (2005-2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2005-2009) *''Just for Kicks'' (2006) *''Just Jordan'' (2007-2008) *''The Naked Brothers Band'' (2007-2009) *''iCarly'' (2007-2012) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2011) *''Big Time Rush'' (2009-2013) *''Victorious'' (2010-2013) *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' (2011-2013) *''Fred: The Show'' (2012) *''How to Rock'' (2012) *''Marvin Marvin'' (2012-2013) Preschool (Nick Jr.) Animated *''Little Bill'' (1999-2007) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2000-2019) *''Oswald'' (2001-2004) *''The Backyardigans'' (2004-2010) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2005-2011) *''Wonder Pets!'' (2006-2009) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2007-2011) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011-present) *''Wallykazam!'' (2014-2016) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' (2014-2016) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2014-present) *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' (2015-2016) *''Shimmer and Shine'' (2015-present) *''Nella the Princess Knight'' (2017-present) *''Sunny Day'' (2017-present) *''Butterbean's Café'' (2018-present) *''Abby Hatcher'' (2018-present) *''/Tales of the Wild Thornberries/'' (2020-present) *''Santiago of the Seas'' (2020) Live-action *''Blue's Clues'' (1996-2006) *''Oobi'' (2003-2005) *''Blue's Room'' (2004-2007) *''Curious Buddies'' (2004-2005) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (2005-2007) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2009-2013) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2010-2015) *''Nick Jr. Puppies'' (2015-2016) *''Mutt & Stuff'' (2015-2017) *''Blue's Clues and You'' (2019-present) Trivia *Despite its ending, the show would still be Nickelodeon's flagship franchise and SpongeBob would still act as the channel's official mascot. * Category:Theories Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Coolot's Theories Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas